It Worked!
by I love creepy things
Summary: The Autobots plan to stop the Decepticons with a virus that will turn them human but first they need a test subject. Psyche, the newest and youngest Autobot, decides she's the one to do it. /made for a friend. One shot but "might" continue


Psyche is the OC of a friend and Anna, the mentioned OC, is mine. This is based off of the Be Human comic in DA

* * *

Psyche groaned as her optics fluttered open. Her helm hurt and she felt oddly cold; as if she were missing all her armor. She could tell that she was laying on her back but she couldn't understand why it felt so cold; even colder than the rest of her body.

'What happened?' She thought and stared up at the ceiling. Oddly it looked even higher than usual.

As she raised a servo to rub the side of her helm Psyche froze when she caught sight of it. In place of her Cybertronian servo she saw a human hand. She could feel her spark quicker in its chamber as she sat up and looked over the rest of her. Again in place of her Cybertronian body was a human's; which included two mounds of flesh that human females called breasts.

'W-Wh-wha?' She stammered as she couldn't take her optics off her naked human body. Well that explained why she was so cold but why was she human in the first place?

Psyche was confused beyond belief. Cybertronians of all kind might be able transform into vehicle form but transforming into a human? That was impossible. At least that is what Psyche thought as she continued to study her body. For, after blinking a couple of times, she finally remembered what had happened.

"It… worked? The virus worked?" She asked herself out loud and a smile soon stretched over her face. Holy scrap; it actually worked!

When Ratchet had discovered a virus that would enhance Cybertronians emotions such as empathy Optimus decided to use it on the Decepticons. The only catch about the virus was it would turn whoever it infected into a human. As Optimus was not willing to risk the life of even a Decepticon with something so unknown Psyche offered to act as a test subject. She was curious to know what it'd be like as a human after living with them for ten years.

However Ratchet refused. He hadn't wanted her to risk her own life on something that could either kill her or permanently leave her human. After all while he discovered the virus he had yet to find an anti-virus to counter it. Psyche wouldn't take no for an answer and the others reluctantly gave in.

"Psyche, how do you feel?"

Psyche actually jumped when she heard the booming voice of Optimus Prime. Looking to the side the former Cybertronian saw both him and Ratchet standing to the side. Were they standing there the whole time… and were they really _that _big? Even Optimus's voice seemed slightly louder.

"Besides being a little cold, I feel perfectly fine." She answered and flexed her human hands a couples times. A small blush made its way to her cheeks when realized she was naked in front of both them.

From what she learned from Anna, who was one of her closet human friends, it wasn't normal for humans to be naked in front of others. That was unless they were married or in a romantic relationship. Since Fowler wouldn't talk about it, since though Psyche wasn't human she was still a female, Anna explained the difference between human male and female bodies.

"I will get you a blanket." Ratchet offered and walked to the storage room where the Autobots kept the gurney. Both Psyche and Optimus watched him leave before looking back to each other.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" the Prime asked in concern. Pulling her knees to her chest Psyche smiled up at him.

"I'm sure, Optimus. This human body might take a while to get used to, as well as having hair, but I'm not hurt." She answered as she rubbed her hands up and down her soft, fleshy legs. Optimus nodded in understanding and seemed to look up at nothing in thought.

"It might be too soon to tell if your emotions are enhanced. Still I'll give you a quick scan to make sure everything is alright." Ratchet spoke as he entered the room with a brown blanket. Psyche shrugged and took the blanket as it was offered to her.

"Sure. However, how do you plan to trick the Decepticons to download the virus? Can you upload it to their mainframe?" She asked and gratefully wrapped the blanket around her. The texture felt oddly scratchy but she happily welcomed the warmth it brought her.

"No, unfortunately we can't." Ratchet said as he gently picked Psyche up. Making sure the blanket didn't slip off her body Psyche looked around as Ratchet carried her to the berths; amazed by how large everything seemed to be.

"Indeed. Unfortunately we'd have to get them to download the virus from our own mainframe." Optimus said solemnly, obviously disliking the idea. The medic shared a similar look and placed Psyche down on the berth.

"But wouldn't that mean…"

"Yes, we'd have to risk revealing our location to the Decepticons. We'd just have to hope they'd try to infiltrate our mainframe instead of destroying the base." Optimus interrupted gravely. Ratchet grunted as he activated his scanner and shined it on Psyche; who closed her eyes at the unexpected brightness of it.

"Though I think the risk is too large to take, I suspect they'll want to get their greasy servos on our mainframe. Although I suppose we can wait a couple more days to think over a plan." The medic said and turned off the scanner. "Besides, we need to see how Psyche reacts to it before inflicting it on others."

Optimus nodded in agreement and looked down at the small, humanized Cybertronian. Needless to say it was still hard to believe the virus worked; even when he looked at Psyche. Cybertron had more viruses than one could count and yet this one….

Well this one apparently affected the t-cog organ so the infected victim would transform into an organic or, more specifically, a human. In actual the virus more or less just altered the outside of the body; leaving the infected as technorganic. There was no known way to transform the infected back yet though Ratchet was trying to locate one and, if he couldn't, create one.

"Heh heh, I can't wait for the others to see me. This is going to be fun." Psyche giggled as she thought of all friends reacting to her new human body. Especially Fowler and Anna.

* * *

So I "might" consider making a sequel to this later on. Although this is first most a gift for a friend so if I continue it will mostly revolve around her OC. No requests


End file.
